


Different

by crustynuggets



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Autistic Huey Duck, Dewey Duck Has ADHD, Dyslexic Louie Duck, Gen, Light Angst, No Beta We Die Like Duckworth, Sort Of, Webby Vanderquack has OCD, i am projecting onto dewey louie and webby and YOU CANT STOP ME, idk what type of fic this is called ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/pseuds/crustynuggets
Summary: The four kids and their struggles with being neurodivergent
Kudos: 51





	1. Huey (Autism)

Whenever Huey got excited, he flapped his arms around. Whenever he felt passionate about something, he wanted to gush about it to someone. For him, this was all normal. He didn't think twice about it. Uncle Donald always loved listening to him talk. Louie and Dewey never paid any attention to his arm flapping. These things weren't “weird” to him, so why would they be “weird” to anyone else?

Huey first realized that he was different from other people on the first day of sixth grade. He was excited to finally be in middle school. New teachers, new classmates, new friends, new clubs. There was so much to look forward to. So much to see.

Oh how he was wrong.

At homeroom, the teacher had each kid go around and introduce themselves. Huey was excited, he prepared notes the night before on what to say. Huey was so excited in fact, that he started flapping his arms around when it was his turn.

Everyone stared. Some kids smirked. One boy was even snickering to himself. Huey started to panic.  _ What did I do? Why are they laughing at me? _ Worrying thoughts raced through his head one after the other.

At lunch, it wasn't much better. Dewey and Louie had different periods than him, so he was alone. Not knowing where to sit, he sat down at a table with some random students and started reading aloud.

“The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook says to-” Huey was cut off by another kid.

“What?” A girl said, her brow furrowed. “What are you saying?” She and the rest of the table laughed while Huey sunk down in embarrassment.

For the rest of the school year, Huey Duck raised his hand less in class. He stopped rambling about things to his family. He managed to control his arm flapping a little bit. Huey was scared. He was scared to be shut down by others. Scared to be the “weird” kid. Scared to be different.


	2. Dewey (ADHD/ADD)

Dewey was always considered the crazy one. The class clown. The butt of the joke. His hyperactivity and impulsiveness made him susceptible to bullying. His flair for the dramatic made him prone to teasing. He often got called out by the teachers for not paying attention.

“There goes Dewford _Dingus_ Duck. No wonder that's his middle name. What a moron.” Classmates often said. Dewey pretended to laugh it off. That's all he could do, really.

He always bounced his legs. Dewey needed a way to fidget, and that was always the easiest thing to do. Half the time, he never even noticed until someone else pointed it out. Dewey was always full of restless energy. Always ready to do something with his body. Always ready to move around or just… do something.

One day, his backpack broke and all his papers came out, scattering across the floor. He laughed at himself, joking with the other students.

“Next time, why don't you put your belongings in folders? Maybe then that wouldn't have happened.” A passing teacher remarked. Dewey rolled his eyes, and stuffed his things back in, blinking back tears. Crying would only make everything worse. He _had_ to be the funny one. Even if it hurt.


	3. Louie (Dyslexia)

Words just didn't click for him like everyone else. Letters jumbled together. Louie tried. He really did. But no matter how hard he pushed himself, every sentence looked like a different language.

Louie was jealous of his brothers. Reading and writing came so much easier to them. Sure, Dewey got distracted when writing, and Huey reread the same few chapters of his guidebook over and over again, but at least they could read and write. At least the words they read made sense to them. At least the letters they wrote were facing the right way. At least they could do it.

Louie was the dumb triplet. He never got more than a 50 on an assignment. But he tried. He tried so hard but it was never enough. He tried so hard to make Donald proud. To make his teachers proud. Hell, even to make his brothers proud. He wanted to do good but he just couldn't.

“You're being lazy.” Teachers would say to him. “Why didn't you study?” Other students snickered as his face went red. Louie determined to never give up. He’d prove them wrong.

But eventually, Louie did give up. If everyone else thought that he was stupid and lazy, then he had to be.

Right? 


	4. Webby (OCD)

Webby loved researching the McDuck family. She loved making charts about them. She loved organizing her notes. She loved the entire process.

Well, no. She loved _most_ of it. There were some parts that made her upset. For example, one time she had to keep erasing and rewriting Scrooge’s name because it wasn't right. The o’s weren't the same size, and the top curve of the S wasn't long enough. Three hours went by until she realized how long it had been.

One time, maybe a few months before the boys came, Webby was sitting down at the table and eating breakfast. Then her spoon fell. When she went to pick it up, she noticed that it fell at an angle. She didn't like that angle. It had to fall _just right_. It had to be perfect. Webby spent the next ten minutes dropping her spoon on the ground, hoping that it would fall perfectly in line with the chair, and when it finally did, she noticed that it needed to fall perfectly on her left side as well. It had to be symmetrical. If it wasn't perfect, then something would happen.

One night when she was about to go to sleep, Webby accidentally tapped the side of her bed. Then, she had to tap the other side as well, but it didn't feel right. She tapped, and tapped, and tapped. It had to be even. It just had to.

Webby didn't have much control in her life. She couldn't go outside, she couldn't bother Scrooge, she couldn't control when she did and didn't train, and so much more. That's why she loved researching Mr. McDuck. At least that's what she had total control over. No one got to tell her how to organize her charts. No one got to stop her from rewriting the same list over and over again. This was the one thing in her life that she had total power over. She wasn't going to let that go. 

That's why, when Granny came to clean her room, Webby went ballistic. Everything was already perfect. Each paper was lined up nicely, and everything matched. She loved her granny, she really did. But she didn't love when people ruined the already perfect things. It was such a dumb thing to cry over. Webby knew that. It was so stupid- so small- so insignificant. But it meant so much to her, for some reason.

Webby was obsessive. Everything had to be just right.


End file.
